Check Yes or No
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Tom unsure how to ask Danny to marry him so he writes the question on a piece of paper leaving it in the envelope at his godfather's place since he lives with him. Danny is surprise to see the letter hears the song makes him smile at his boyfriend's antic


**Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 for this crossover pairing, Tom Riddle/Danny Fenton. This is set in an au world where Tom and Danny grew up knowing each other so its an establish relationship. This idea came to me so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters since belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own the song "Check Yes or No," By George Straight I don't even make any money off this story since I just write for fun is all.**

Check Yes or No

Summary: Tom unsure how to ask Danny to marry him so he writes the question on a piece of paper leaving it in the envelope at his godfather's place since he lives with him. Danny is surprise to see the letter hears the song makes him smile at his boyfriend's antics checks on of the boxes.

* * *

><p>Biting his nails Tom Riddle stares at the blank paper before him thoughtfully trying to figure how to ask Danny Fenton to marry him. Sure the two been dating on and off for the past three years in high school. Its going to be harder to ask since near the end of their junior year Danny's parents were on a road trip had a car accident which left both Danny and Jazz orphans. Where Jazz is living with her boyfriend Danny is living with his godfather Vlad. The man is really protective of him and wishes him to be happy.<p>

Can he propose this way to the song that both Jack and Maddie Fenton dance to at their wedding? Will it leave Danny feeling the anguish of his parents' death? Or will this be the way to show life can go on? 'Oh screw it,' the raven man thought writing down the question on the paper. Vlad watch him from the corner of the door way raising a brow at the soft words humming past the young man's lips.

"Do you love me? Want to be my friend? Check yes or no."

"You have my blessings, Riddle," Vlad murmurs leaving the area before Tom notice before folding the paper and place it on the pillow in Danny's room before heading off to work

* * *

><p>Coming home from his minor shift at the mall Danny calls out, "I'm home."<p>

He grins seeing Vlad poke his head out of his office nodding to him before closing the door. 'Good old uncle Vlad,' The eighteen year old muse chuckling ever so softly. He walks to his room not paying attention to the letter on his pillow until he plops on the bed after turning on his stereo putting it on a random station. He furrow his brows opening the envelope reading the note as the song playing near the end not realizing what it would play next be the fated song as a request.

_Dear Ghost Boy_

_I know we been dating for almost three years despite it been off and on constantly but I wish for you to know I love you to my dying breath. I want you to have the radio on t Five to hear a special song. Before you do I have one question to ask you._

_Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? Will you marry me Daniel Fenton and make me the happiest man alive? Check Yes or no._

_Love_

_Thomas Riddle, Your boyfriend and hopeful fiancé_

"Ladies and Gentlemen its five o'clock and there is a special request from a high school student to his boyfriend, Tom Riddle. He ask me to play this song specially for one Danny Fenton, George Straight's Check Yes or No. I hope you enjoy this Danny and happy anniversary you two."

Tears rolls down Danny's cheeks hearing the song his presents love to listen to saying its their song. Just hearing the message from the DJ warms his heart knowing Tom did this to him. He gives a watery smile as the song begins to play just for him at his boyfriend's request.

_**"It started way back in third grade**_  
><em><strong>I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes<strong>_  
><em><strong>A pink dress, a matching bow and her pony tail<strong>_  
><em><strong>She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell<strong>_

_**Next day I chased her 'round the playground**_  
><em><strong>Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Emmylou got caught passing me a note<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote<strong>_

_**"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_  
><em><strong>And if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"<strong>_

_**Now we're grown up and she's my wife**_  
><em><strong>Still like two kids with stars in our eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou<strong>_  
><strong><em>Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room<em>**

**_Last night I took her out in a white limousine_**  
><strong><em>Twenty years together, she still gets to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't believe it's been that long ago<em>**  
><strong><em>When we got started with just a little note<em>**

**_"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?_**  
><strong><em>And if you do<em>**  
><strong><em>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<em>**  
><strong><em>If you want to<em>**  
><strong><em>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"<em>**

_**"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_  
><em><strong>And if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"<strong>_

_**Check yes or no**_  
><em><strong>Check yes or no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check yes or no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check yes or no"<strong>_

Grabbing a pen from his bag Danny checks the box only looking up to see Tom standing there biting his lip making Danny smile tears shining again in his baby blue eyes. He waves the other teen over seeing the nervousness in those ember orbs. He hands Tom the note where he finds Danny check yes. He grabs the smaller teen in his arms twirling him around the room just as the song plays one more time but this time as an encore and memory to the late Jack and Maddie Fenton. Both teens didn't notice Vlad coming in to check on them with a smile upon his face before leaving them alone.

"Love you," Danny chokes out tears rolling down his cheeks closing his eyes as Tom wipes them away.

"Love you too, Danny," Tom replies kissing Danny with all the love he has for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
